helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Sato Masaki Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? / A gonna *Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Harvest *Forest Time Jurin *Hotaru Matsuri no Hi Sato no Akari *Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo Albums Morning Musume *⑬ Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too *Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 *Petit Best 19 *Petit Best 20 2020 Songs Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Tanaka Reina, Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka) *2017.05.19 Miss Henkan!! (with Kudo Haruka) *2017.12.06 ⑮ Thank you, too (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki) DVDs Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki・10ki DVD *2018.02.22 Morning Musume '17 DVD Magazine Vol.105 Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event *2012.07.xx Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Iwai Nyuugakushiki~ *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.01.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai・Ashita de 1 Shuunen! 11ki Member ga Haittekuru Mae ni Watashitachi Ganbaranai to!!~ *2013.03.xx Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.08.24 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Honki DE Hichou! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sato Masaki Birthday Event ~14sai Now Nowwww!!~ *2013.10.25 Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Sayashi Riho & Sato Masaki" *2015.07.27 Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho & Sato Masaki Birthday Event *2016.xx.xx Morning Musume '16 Sato Masaki & Haga Akane Birthday Event *2018.03.24 Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi Category:Discography Featured In Category:Sato Masaki